You're Name Is Kim Seok Jin
by rushxoxoo
Summary: Lee Jane adalah gadis yang sudah tidak mempercayai lagi dengan 'miracle', namun Sang Kuasa berkata lain ketika seseorang menghampiri hidupnya. Penganggu. Yeah, pemuda itu jauh sekali dari kata Pangeran, namun, satu hal yang dipertanyakan adalah benarkah ia akan bisa menjadi pangeran dengan kuda putihnya? Mengenggam tangan Lee Jane untuk berjalan menuju cahaya..kehidupan bersamanya.


**Ini adalah hasil request dari saudara tercinta dan semoga imaginasi yang ia bayangkan bisa tersalur dengan benar melalu tulisan ini. Typo dan kesalahan lainnya adalah asli dariku, hemm mohon dimaafkan dimana melihat kondisi mata panda yang sudah melanda. Jadi, singkat cerita, tulisan ini dibuat pada pukul sekitar 10 PM sampai 12.30 AM, jadi keserasian otak dan gerakan tangan sudah tidak seefesien dari sebelumnya.**

 **Komentar dan masukkan sangat diharapkan untuk penulisan selanjutnya.**

 **Characters :**

 **Lee Jena**

 **G dragon**

 **Luhan EXO**

 **Jin BTS**

 **Jung Kook BTS**

 **Lee Hyun Woo**

 **Ahn Jae Hyun**

 **Disclaimer : Plot dan alur cerita murni dari otak sedang saya, characters hanyalah saya pinjam untuk melengkapi dan menjadi bumbu untuk penulisan FanFiction ini. Semoga dengan bumbu-bumbu tersebut FanFiction ini bisa menjadi lebih berasa sedap? Characters diambil dari satu EXO, dua BTS, satu Dragon, dan masih ada lainnya.**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S POV**

Cuaca yang tidak bersahabat selang beberapa hari ini membuat gadis berambut hitam bergelombang itu mendesah setiap kali angin dingin berhasil menembus sampai tulang rusuknya. Bibirnya yang terasa beku oleh dinginnya angin membuatnya seperkian detik bergetar, hidung sedikit berubah warna menuju merah, pipi putih pucat, dan mata hitam yang 'terbelalak' mempertajam sempurnanya ciptaan sang Kuasa untuk gadis ini.

Dengan irama ayunan kaki, ia dengan semangat mengayun putaran demi putaran agar sepeda yang ia tumpangi dengan cepat mengantarkannya pulang.

Bayangan lelaki bertubuh tinggi tersebut masih sangat jelas menghantui pikiran Lee Jena; seorang gadis yang harus bekerja keras untuk mencukupi kebutuhannya dan sang kakak. Kwon Jo Yong – G adalah kakak Lee Jena yang ia miliki sekarang. Singkat cerita, kedua orang tua Lee Jena telah meninggal; sang ayah meninggal ketika ia masih di balik kehangatan selimut bayi dan sang ibu meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu karena _overdose_.

Yeah, ibu mereka adalah seorang pelacur setelah mereka ditinggal oleh sang ayah, kepala rumah tangga, tuntuan uang dan kebutuhan yang mendesak menjadikan ibu mereka harus menekuni pekerjaan itu. Menjelang beberapa bulan setelah 'resmi' menjadi pelacur, ibu mereka menjadi ketagihan dan semakin menggila. Setiap hari ada saja laki-laki yang menemaninya dengan balutan jas dan dasi yang bisa disebut membeli sang ibu hanya untuk satu malam.

Sedih, rapuh, dan marah adalah perasaan yang dirasakan Lee Jena setiap hari ketika melihat kedua pasangan 'tak berstatus' itu membuat gaduh didalam kamar.

Tidak berhenti disitu, G panggilan sang kakak menjadi berubah drastis ketika ibu mereka menggila dengan kebutuhan jasmani dan rohaninya. Ia menjadi pemuda pemberontak. Tidak jarang ia meninggalkan rumah dan melakukan hal buruk bersama dengan temannya, dimana hal ini seperti bumbu pelengkap untuk kehidupan kelam Lee Jena.

Air mata adalah temannya, menemaninya ketika melihat kenyataan bahwa semua yang ia lakukan hanyalah untuk hidup yang tak berarti. Hatinya hampa, kosong, dan sebagai manusia bahkan ia sudah lupa bagaimana tersenyum dan apakah masih ada kantong kebahagiaan untuknya.

Kembali pada lelaki bertubuh tinggi tersebut, Lee Jena mendesah pelan sambil menggenggam tangannya ke pengangan sepeda. Hatinya sudah beku dan adanya kejadian seperti beberapa jam yang lalu membuatnya ingin sesekali menonjok orang sampai ia lupa cara untuk bernafas.

Jin adalah nama pemesan pizza yang harus ia antar. Lee Jena bekerja disebuah tempat makan, kemungkinan akan terjadi ketika tempat kerjanya sedang ramai oleh pembeli dan disitulah ia harus mengiyakan mengantar pesanan makanan ke alamat rumah yang tertulis menggunakan sepeda yang ia punya.

 _Flashback_

"Apa-apaan ini?! Kalau kerja yang bener dung! Aku mau pizza dengan topping keju bukan-nih apaan nih? Gak! Aku gak mau bayar buat nih pizza. Ambil sana" tidak menunggu waktu lama, pemuda tersebut melempar sekotak pizza itu ke tanah yang menyebabkan semua pizza tersebut berhamburan dan tak layak lagi untuk dikonsumsi – dengan kata lain Lee Jena harus memaksanya membayar, tanpa atau dengan paksaan, dan suka ataupun tidak suka.

"Uang" ucapnya dingin.

"Uang apaan, huh? Kerja gak becus minta uang, aneh-aneh" pemuda itu melangkah maju mendekati tubuh Lee Jena yang jika boleh jujur hampir membeku oleh kelakuan sang alam; salju.

"Bisa gak sih lebih sopan? Apa gini orang tua kamu ngajarin sopan santun? Kamu boleh berlimpang harta tapi otak kamu gak lebih dari monyet" Lee Jena menyipitkan matanya, menatap tajam-tajam sosok serigala di depannya.

Melihat dari sisi lain sang pemuda, ia melotot bersamaan dengan mulutnya yang membuka lebar oleh ucapan gadis 'mungil' bertubuh sedikit berisi dihadapannya. "A-apa kamu bilang, hah?! M-monye? Kamu pikir apaan? Mata kamu burem? Nih – nih lihat," dengan sigap, ia meraih kaosnya dan membukanya sampai terlihat dada telanjangnya.

Tidak seperti apa yang diharapkan oleh pemuda tersebut, Lee hanya diam dengan mata lelahnya menanti apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda ababil tersebut. Mungkin ia ingin bermain? Dan ia akan menantangnya kembali.

"aku lanjutin – nih berani ngomong gitu lagi, hah?! Ni-" pemuda tersebut melotot lurus kearah Lee, mencoba membuatnya takut, namun kenyataan berkata lain ketika tidak ditemukan sama sekali bayangan yang dapat memuaskan dendam pemuda berambut _brown_ tersebut.

"Buka terus" tantang Lee enteng.

Tubuh pemuda tersebut mulai bergetar ketika ia sadar betapa dinginnya malam itu. Tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang hampir menciut, namun ia tidak bisa berhenti disitu. Dengan pawakan gagah berani, ia kembali menarik kaosnya keatas hampir mengespos semua bagian atas tubuhnya, namun itu semua segera dihentikan oleh teriakkan seseorang dari belakang.

"JIN!" muncul dengan tiba-tiba pemuda lain dari balik pintu rumah mewah tersebut, melangkah maju dengan cepat menghampiri pemilik nama Jin.

"Gila apa kau! Ngapain, hah?" tidak kalah hebatnya lototan dari pendatang baru tersebut dengan lototan Jin yang berdiri kaku dibuatnya.

Malu.

Itulah yang Jin rasakan saat itu juga.

Bodoh.

Menambah sempurna hidupnya.

Pemuda cantik itu 'membantunya' mengenakan pakaiannya kembali dengan menghadiahi sebuah pukulan pada belakang kepalanya.

"Auw.." Jin pun terjingkat.

"Uang" keharmonisan sepasang sahabat tersebut terhentikan oleh Lee yang sudah membuka telapak tangan kanannya dihadapan Jin.

Mereka berdua tertohok olehnya, dengan tatapan kosong dan dagu yang melongo ditambah dengan tidak adanya frekuensi kedipan mata dari keduanya membuat Lee menghela nafas dan kembali mengucapkan kata mematikan tersebut.

"Uang."

"U-uang apa?" akhirnya salah satu dari mereka meresponnya, Luhan adalah orangnya; pemuda yang mempunyai aura cantik dari wajahnya.

"Uang pizza. Dia pesan pizza dan sebagaimana ketentuannya ada uang ada barang. Uang." Jelasnya.

"Gak! Uang apaan? Aku gak terima tuh pizza, sekali lagi aku gak mau bayar sepersen-pun buat pizza murahan itu!"

Lee pun berpaling, berjalan menuju tumpahan pizza yang ada ditanah, ia pun jongkok dan mengambil beberapa _slice_ dari pizza tersebut, dan kembali menuju Jin dan Luhan. Dengan wajah geram, ia pun berhenti tepat di depan wajah Jin dan tidak menunggu lama ketika ia berhasil mendaratkan potongan pizza tersebut tepat di wajah Jin.

Seperti memenangkan hadiah _lotteries_ , ia pun sedikit menyerigai melihat Jin yang masih berdiri kaku ditempatnya bersamaan dengan Luhan yang hampir sama kakunya seperti Jin. Luhan menatap Jin dengan rasa iba? dan ngeri ketika makanan bercampur bumbu sambal itu dengan indahnya melumpuri wajah Jin.

"Uang." Ucapnya terakhir kali.

Luhan pun dengan tangan gemetar mengambil uang dari saku celananya dan segera memberikan uang itu untuk Lee.

Masih dengan wajah datar, Lee meninggalkan kedua pemuda tersebut, mengambil sepeda yang ia tempatkan di depan rumah, dan segera menggayuh pedal sepeda tersebut.

 _Flashback berhenti_

Hidup memanglah susah dan tidak semudah seperti membalikkan tangan, jika ia bisa mengucap kembali kepada kalimat dari peribahasa. Namun pada kenyataannya, itu semua positif. Hidup yang dijalani Lee Jena sangatlah berliku, bahkan untuk bernafas pun ia harus mengontrolnya. Ia dilahirkan untuk menjadi sebuah robot, benarkah itu?

* * *

 **Comment yuk monggo ..**


End file.
